A conventional inflatable bed includes a built-in electric air pump for inflating a mattress of the inflatable bed. However, conventional inflatable beds are not capable of maintaining the inflation within the mattress to a precise threshold or level because, for example, they rely on air pumps that use mechanical components to monitor the air pressure within the mattress.